can't think of one
by cala
Summary: this is about bulma's sister coming home. vegeta is a little out of character and if you read it you'll see why. k. this is unfinished. don't forget to r/r
1.

The blue haired Bulma sat at her window staring out at the rain that was pouring down.'I wonder if she'll ever come back.I wish she would'.She thought.She sighed as her mind started to replay a scene from her child hood.It was raining like this that day too.Bulma stood in a purple and pink long night shirt, holding a rabbit doll in one hand.And her other hand in her fathers hand.She could feel tears running down her cheeks as she sniffled.She watched a girl one year younger than her get into a car with her mother and drive away.Bulma's father had noticed her sniffling."We should get you back in the house before you get sick." Said Dr. Briefs.He started to lead her into the house.Bulma turned around to see the little girl press her face up against the window and see a single tear run down her cheek.Bulma felt a tug on her hand and turned around to look up at her dad."Come on Bulma." Said Dr. Briefs."You mother will come back soon.But….." he said and trailed off.Bulma's eyes started to water and she started bawling.The scene ended and she sighed again.Her head then flicked backwards by a force.Someone or something was tugging on her hair.The thing let go of its grip on her hair.Bulma turned around infuriated.And there was the culprit.The spiky haired Vegeta.With chibi Trunks who was laughing like mad.He was waving his little rattle as Vegeta bounced him up and down on his back.Vegeta had grown to like the little guy.Vegeta smiled at chibi Trunks.Trunks started to laugh again.Vegeta turned to face Bulma again but was hit over the head with a rattle.Vegeta's head almost popped out of his head.Bulma went behind him and grabbed Trunks off his back allowing Vegeta the use of his hands.He then rubbed his hand."He just passed the cute line." He said.He pulled his hands down looking at them to se if there was any blood.He didn't see any but was sure there was a lump there.He turned around and frowned at the baby who was still laughing.With the smile and little laugh, Vegeta knew he couldn't stay mad at him for long.So Vegeta took chibi Trunks out of Bulma's arms and placed him in his.He put him up on his shoulders.

"Okay, Vegeta.What do you want?" Bulma asked still a little annoid that he pulled her hair."Your father wants you.He said he's got good news for you or something.You didn't hear him yelling to you?" Vegeta asked."No.No I didn't.I was thinking about something." Bulma said."You're not thinking of other guys I hope!" Vegeta yelled jumping to conclusions to find out what she was thinking of.He was kind of worried that she would leave him.He really didn't want that to happen."Oh don't worry your hair out.I was thinking of someone, but not a guy and not in that way." Bulma said.Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at chibi Trunks.He had stopped laughing and was looking at Vegeta."Ridapudu." Chibi Trunks said in his own little baby language.Vegeta smirked and said, "Come on Trunks let's go!" And he took off into the living room running around."He's gotten way too attached to him.He doesn't act all tough anymore." Bulma said to herself as Vegeta ran up the stairs and into chibi Trunks room.'And that's a bad thing?' she asked herself in her head.She turned and headed down the hallway."Aw.There you are Bulma.I just got a call.You'll love who it was.Take a guess." Said Dr. Briefs." I really have no clue so tell me." Bulma said growing a little impatient."Well, your little sister was on the phone.She said she's coming home.She didn't like the high school she was going to so she's coming home and is going to go to school here!" yelled Dr. Briefs.Bulma's eyes lit up.Some tears escaped her cheeks.They were tears of joy and not sorrow.Bulma then started to jump up and down in circles."Yaaaaaaaay!!!" she yelled as if she were a little kid again."She's going to be here tomarrow morning, Bulma." Dr. Briefs said.That's when they heard a pounding on the floor above him.They thought something might have happened to chibi Trunks.They rushed up the steps and flung the door open.They stared at the play pen where chibi Trunks was.He was fine.His train was missing though.He had an electric train in his crib.It was a big train.There was also something else that was missing.His supervisor!"VEGETA!!!!!WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!HOW CAN YOU LEAVE TRUNKS ALL BY HIMSELF!!!!" Bulma yelled searching for Vegeta."Ow……." Someone said very faintly.Bulma's expression changed.It went from furious to curious."Who?Who was that?" asked Bulma.She heard a moan.She looked under her feet.There was Vegeta.He was on the floor with a couple of footprint marks on his face and a very big bump on his head.His eyes were shut with the little swirly hipnotize things and his mouth wide open.He was knocked out cold."What happened now?" Bulma asked herself.Vegeta started come around."  
Ughh……………" he groaned as he lifted his head up."What happened Vegeta?" Bulma asked."That darn kid chucked his train at my head." He said and fell back down with a thud.Bulma turned and looked at Trunks who was laughing his head off."I wouldn't be surprised.Well Trunks at least we know that you will be strong just like your dad!" she said enthusiastically.Bulma tucked Trunks in and went to bed herself.

The next day Bulma woke up to the doorbell ringing and she immediately sat up and ran down the red stairs.She threw open the door expecting to see a double of herself."Sa-!" Bulma said trailing off.She was not staring at a double of herself , but none other than a spiky haired saiyan-jin with a goofy smile.Gokou.Next to him was Gohan, Chichi, and Krillan.Tien, Cho su, Yamcha and Piccolo were in the back."What are you all doing here?" she asked as she blushed.She was only in a nightgown that was almost see through and she had not done her hair at all."Your father said to come here to meet someone.Your sister I think.I didn't even know you had any siblings." Chichi answered Bulma's question.Bulma nodded and allowed them in.She heard Krillan mumbling, "She's got to be cute if she's related to Bulma."She thwacked Krillan over the head as he passed by.She lead them to the blue and green living room and got them seated."I'll be right back.My mom will get you some snacks." Bulma said going up the stairs slowly passing Vegeta by.Unseen behind her he looked at her with one eyebrow up and the other down.He just did a what's up with her sign.In response everyone shrugged.Vegeta shrugged and trudged into the kitchen.Bulma came back down the stairsin her yellow skirt and long sleeve jacket and black pants.She had her pink head band into her hair.It was raining outside still.Bulma walked over and sat down.


	2. arrival? um..

Disclaimer: these are no my characters except for Bulma's sister

Disclaimer: these are no my characters except for Bulma's sister. 

Note: Vegeta doesn't fall in love with Bulma's sister.He thinks she's pretty but he doesn't fall in love with her.

Bulma sat down and sighed.'When is she gonna show up?' she thought to herself.Vegeta walked out of the kitchen after eating and sat down on the couch next to Bulma.He put his arm around her and he whispered, "I'm going to wake up Trunks."He kissed her and then went upstairs to check on Trunks.Vegeta came back downstairs holding Trunks who was once again giggling insanely.Vegeta waked into the kitchen and proceeded to try and make Trunks breakfast.A couple of hours passed after Vegeta came out of the kitchen with Trunks's barf on his shirt."I am loosing my patience." Piccolo said annoid with the fact, he'd been wasting precious sparing time."Well hold it in for a little longer Piccolo.Besides, she might be looking for a new boyfriend." Bulma said trying to talk Piccolo into staying."Alright, that's it I'm leaving!If she's gonna get mushy with anybody especially me!Which I doubt she will.Then I am leaving!" Piccolo said, got up and proceeded towards the door.He heard Bulma give a little hmph sound.He opened the door looking back at the others who had basically dozed off.Hewalked out quickly knocking into something.He fell backwards.He stood up and looked to see what he had bumped into.He saw a girl with blue eyes, short wavy blue hair that had two pieces that hung down shoulder length in front of her ears.There was something different about her eyes and Bulma's.They seemed much kinder. *if you've seen tenchi's eyes in tenchi muyo, that's how they look* She looked up a little scared at first.But she looked into his eyes and saw that there was no fear in them at all.She realized that she should not be scared if he's not.He looked down at the clothes she was wearing.He looked at her shirt, which was a white spagetti strap belly shirt and a green mini skirt.Once he got to the mini skirt he put his hand over his eyes.She had her legs up with the min skirt."Oh!Hi." She said pulled her skirt down realizing that her underwear showed like that.She sounded almost like Bulma except that her voice sounded a lot kinder."You can look now." She said standing up brushing herself off.Unknown that the two were being spied on by Bulma and the others who had turned their attention to the two.At this point, the couch that Krillan, Yamcha, and Tien were sitting on was covered in drool.All three started to envy Piccolo as they noticed that the girl in the door had turned a bright pink color.Piccolo took his hands off of his eyes and looked at the girl again.Her shirt was now pulled down to it's rightful spot.Not up high so it shows her stomach.Her shoes were white sandles.He noticed that her arms were quite big as well as her legs.Not fat big, but muscular big.Piccolo stomach began to churn.'What is this feeling?' he thought to himself.He pressed his lips together."Um.. is this Bulma's house?" she asked.Piccolo nodded his head in disgust."Oh good!Then you must be Vegeta!But I'm kinda disappointed.Because you're so cute and you're married to Bulma." She said putting her head down.Piccolo started to fume at this. "I AM NOT VEGETA AND I WOULD NEVER MARRY BULMA AND I'M NOT CUTE!!!!!!!!" Piccolo yelled in her face.He heard it echo and a few car alarms go off.The girls eyes went wide and her mouth hung open a little.She shook her head and peered behind Piccolo.And then she saw Bulma."Hi Bulma!" she yelled.Bulma waved a little and gave a wry smile and a little chuckle."Come on in." she said.The girl pushed Piccolo out of the way.He fell to the side onto the ground.He gave a 'hmph' as the girl ran over to Bulma and started to hug her."I missed you so much sis!" she yelled.

**k. how do you like it now?R/r


	3. introductions?

Disclaimer: don't own them except for Bulma's sister

Disclaimer: don't own them except for Bulma's sister.

"I missed you sis!" the girl said while hugging Bulma.Not noticing Piccolo walking by them and sitting down."Missed…you too…hehehe." Bulma said patting her sisters' shoulder lightly.The girl let go of the embrace and looked at her sister.Her sister and her only had three differences physically and one difference mentally.The physical differences were the eyes and body structure.Her body was more built than Bulma's was.And her hair was short in the back.The mental difference was their personalities.They were both kind of strict but, but Bulma's sister liked to play a lot.Bulma grabbed her sisters' hand and led her to the living room where the Z gang was held captive."Guys, this is my sister, Tisa.Tisa, these are my friends.The bald one with no nose is Krillan."

"Hi Krillan!" Tisa said smiling.

"Hi…." Krillan said shakily. 

"The bald one with the third eye is Tien."

"Hi Tien!" 

"Hi…." Tien said in the same way Krillan responded."The one with the scar over his eye is Yamcha, my ex-boyfriend, if I were you I wouldn't get involved with him in any way." Bulma said, saying the last part quietly.

"Hi Yamcha!" 

"Hi!I am very pleased to meet you!Would you be my girlfriend?" Yamcha said running up and holding Tisa's hands.Yamcha felt a tug on his ear as he was led away by Piccolo."Leave the poor girl alone Yamcha.I don't think she needs to be bothered by you right now." Piccolo said.

"And that would be Piccolo." Bulma said watching Piccolo drag Yamcha away._Not being his normal self…_Bulma thought.Tisa was caught up in looking at Piccolo.She shook her head and yelled, "Hi Piccolo!" down the hallway.Piccolo turned around and glared at her.She put her hands to her face and blushed furiously."He's not the type to mess with Tisa." Bulma said.Tisa turned around to face Bulma."Wha'd ya mean?" she asked."Nothing I'll explain later.Okay, the one next to Tien is Cho su.He was an emperor at one time and Tien, his body guard." Bulma said."Hi Cho su!" Tisa said."Hi Tisa!" Cho su said.Unlike the others, he didn't have any trouble talking to Tisa.

"The little boy is Gohan." 

"Hi Gohan!" 

"Hi Tisa!" Gohan said having no trouble talking to her either but blushing a little.

"The tall guy with the spiky messed up hair is Gokou." 

"Hi Gokou!" 

"Hi Tisa….um…do you train? Because I noticed that you're kinda muscular and I-oww!," Gokou said.He grabbed his head."Sorry for my husbands actions.He's a little fight crazy in the head but, I love him." Chichi said."That's okay…um… I didn't quite get your name." Tisa said.Piccolo walked back over and sat down after locking Yamcha in the bathroom.He knew Yamcha knew better than to bust open a door in Bulma's house.

"It's Chichi." 

"Hi Chichi!" Tisa said.

"Hi Tisa." Chichi said.

"Okay, over their in the short spiky haired mans' lap is my little baby Trunks." Bulma said proudly.

Tisa ran over and started to tickle Trunks and coo at him."Oh gosh Bulma! He is so adorable!" Tisa said."Hi Trunks!I'm you're Aunt Tisa!" Tisa said.Trunks giggled insanely.She stopped as she felt no baby's body being tickled.The spiky haired man had taken Trunks away.She looked at the spiky haired man."You have to excuse Vegeta, he's really attached to Trunks and doesn't exactly like people he doesn't know all that well to touch him." Bulma said."Oh so you're Vegeta?" she said putting on a curious look.Then she started to examine him from head to toe back and front.Just to make sure he looked good enough but she'd be their in case his attitude wasn't good enough."So?What if I am?" He said scowling."Just answer the question." Tisa said, sounding a little annoyed."Yes." Vegeta said through gritted teeth."Good," she said, "AND YOU BETTER BE GOOD TO HER OR I'LL HURT YOU!" she yelled with an evil face in Vegeta's ear.Her evil grin stretched across her face as her eyes narrowed and looked at Vegeta.Vegeta placed chibi Trunks on his lap in light speed and brought his hands up to his ears.He brought his hands back down from his ears."Vegeta…if that hurt your ears, imagine how it hurt mine." Piccolo groaned rubbing his ears.Tien, Yamcha, Krillan, and Cho su all chuckled.Tisa looked over at Piccolo.She disappeared from Vegeta's side and reappeared in Piccolo's lap.Everybody stared at Tisa in amazement."How did she do that?" Krillan asked.Piccolo looked down feeling weight on his lap."Why are you on my lap?Get off." He said bringing his hands down from his ears."I don't want to though." She said smiling."But I do now get off." He repeated."Why?" she asked."Because there are other free seats." He said pointing to where Vegeta was. 

"Why?" 

"Because people didn't want to sit there." 

"Why?" 

"Because Vegeta's there." Piccolo said.Vegeta glared at that.

"Why?" 

"Because he wanted to sit there." 

"Why?" 

"How should I know!" Piccolo yelled at her.

"Because." She said.Piccolo was getting really annoid with her.'But how can I stay mad at her for long!?I mean she's pretty, she looks strong, and she can move at my speed from what I could see….GET THAT OUT OF YOU HEAD PICCOLO!YOU ARE A FIGHTER AND NOT A SOFTY!!! But she looks kind and….GET THAT OUT OF YOUR HEAD!!' Piccolo's mind screamed.He looked down at her.She looked at him curiously and then smiled.Hefrowned as he tried to fight the idea's out of his head and get her off of his lap, but the frown slowly turned into a sigh."Fine you can stay there." He sighed._Why am I turning into such a softy?_ Piccolo asked himself."Yaaaaaaay!" she yelled.Bulma walked over and sat down next to Vegeta who was playing with chibi Trunks. 

"Well Piccolo, looks like you've gained another friend who really appreciates you." Krillan said.Piccolo sneered and put his arms behind his head, closed his eyes, and then crossed his legs feeling Tisa being shifted.He opened his eyes slightly and looked down.Tisa had passed out.He studied her face.Her lips were slightly parted and her eyelids were closed, but not tightly so there were no crease marks.Her blue locks of hair that dangled on the side of her face were now scattered behind her head and on her face and her bangs parted to one side. Her headband was slightly coming off.As careful as possible, Piccolo slid one arm under her head, and another under her knees.He lifted her off of him and he stood up.He turned around and carefully laid her head on a pillow and her body on the couch."I'm leaving, NOW!" he stated and stormed out the door.

"I don't think he's used to being that close to a girl.Or as a matter of fact, anyone." Bulma said."Actually he has.When he trained me.Sometimes I couldn't sleep, so I'd crawl into his lap.Then I'd say, I can't get to sleep and he'd get all moody.Then I'd pretend to be a sleep and I'd feel his hand on my forehead and I'd hear him start to sing in a different language.He's not that bad of a singer either.And he can be gentle with his voice when he wants." Gohan stated.Krillan started to imagine Piccolo on a stage singing opera.Krillan started to giggle.Chichi started to imagine Piccolo in a play singing with Gohan in his lap and then suddenly when he's singing he starts to suck Gohan's blood with his fangs.She shook it from her head.Bulma walked over and placed a blanket on Tisa."She's had a busy day.She rode all the way from America on a plane and then she had to find a taxi or a ride and find this place." Bulma said. "You guys should probably go home now." They all nodded and left, except for one.

::IN THE BATHROOM:: 

"Guys?Someone?Bulma?Can you get me out of here?" Yamcha said leaning against the bathroom door.He heard a noise coming down the hallway.It was coming fast.Yamcha put his ear to the door to hear who it was.He heard."MEOW!" before it was too late.The door came crashing down on top of him as a fat cat came bursting in the bathroom.Yamcha turned his head to the side slowly to see what the cat was doing in the bathroom.There was the litter box.Yamcha smiled revealing a lost tooth before he passed out.The cat walked out and down the hallway.Then Bulma walked by, "YAMCHA!!!YOU BROKE OUR DOOR!!!" Bulma yelled.At least that's what Bulma thought. 

Okay.How'd you like it?not that good I know.Okay.Oh well.R/r


End file.
